


True Self

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	True Self

Clint wears a mask.  
He projects a very different personality than his actual one.  
Has an excellent poker.  
So much that sometimes even Natasha has a hard time reading him.  
Clint projects a sarcastic personality.  
It hides his bitter and bad past.  
Clint prefers wearing masks around people.  
Only Natasha can look past them.  
His masks protect him from being hurt.


End file.
